


проблемы пола

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Была я королевой булок, а стала хозяином колбасы.





	проблемы пола

— Да ты глянь какие у меня огромные титьки!   
— Ха! Я всегда подозревала, что если бы ты был женщиной, то вся твоя хваленая сила перешла бы именно в грудь.   
— Завидуй молча, сестре... э-э-э... братец. Сама-то на себя посмотри — дрыщ какой. Ни грамма мускулов! Стыдно на улице показаться! И как ты вообще ходишь так, а? Я бы постыдился.   
— Лучше бы ты постыдился своего декольте, радость моя. Учитывая, что хозяйка-то у нас стала молодым господином...   
И замолчали, задумавшись.   
Кто-то грешил на эксперименты Циклонис, кто-то — на аномалии из Запретного Города. Кто-то — и вовсе на пришельцев из космоса, а кому-то показалось, что во всем виновата война, и какие-то древние духи прокляли всех за то, что их потомки никак не угомонятся. Но одно было ясно точно — весь Атмос за одну ночь резко сменил половую принадлежность. Обнаружилось это лишь на утро, а очевидцев, которые на себе ощутили превращение, почему-то не нашли, то ли скрывались они, то ли решили не делиться ощущениями.   
На Циклонии, армия которой состояла в основном из мужчин, царил настоящий хаос — куча молодых девиц, будучи до этого инцидента рядовыми, витала стайкой вокруг сержанта Снайпа, ставшей красавицей с отнюдь не маленьким бюстом. Из всех вышестоящих чинов только он чувствовал себя комфортно и спокойно отдавал приказы, основная часть которых сводилась к добыче женской одежды из ближайших магазинов путем разграбления. Циклония — терра передовая, на ней и магазины есть, и даже с женской одеждой, пусть их и было мало, и опустели они в одночасье.   
Рэйвисс, впрочем, изменилась не сильно, она так и осталась натурой вспыльчивой и раздражительной. Лишь волосы покороче стали, да и любимые туфли с каблуками на ногу больше не налезали. Было бы время, она бы обязательно прочитала братцу пару лекций о том, как стоит одеваться, не вызывая у нее желание выплюнуть завтрак, а так же как стоит вести себя. Девушка из Снайпа получилась весьма нескромная.   
Но Рэйвисс была занята. Занята была она Асом — тому, в отличие от Снайпа, ограбившего гардероб сестрички, выходить было не в чем. Да и не сидела мужская униформа на хрупких женских плечиках, ну никак не сидела. На мольбы оставить его в покое и не трогать, пока все не уляжется, было решено не обращать внимания.   
На самом деле у Рэйвисс руки чесались сделать что-нибудь эдакое.   
Потому лейтенант и командующий обменялись обещаниями: она учит его краситься и прочим женским причудам, а так же одалживает ее одежду, а она — его, соответственно. Больше Рэйвисс ничего не требовалось, она хвостом ходила за брюнеткой, которая шаталась на каблуках как пьяная.  
— И как ты только так ходишь, как на ходулях? — проворчал Ас, пытаясь собрать длинные волосы в хвост.   
Выходило мягко говоря не очень. Рэйвисс, идущая рядом, пожала плечами — у нее это всегда выходило само собой. Остановившись около поворота, командующий начал нещадно теребить несчастную длинную юбку, найденную в потайных отделениях чужого шкафа и одолженную ему подругой. Затея, впрочем, оказалась неудачной.   
— Ну и как мне в этой блядской юбке ходить?! — взвыл Ас, хватаясь за голову.   
Рэйвисс лишь сочувственно похлопала его по плечу, не говоря о других женских проблемах, а так же о самой главной, которая наверняка ждала впереди всех остальных, если все вовремя не вернется назад... У нее то самой была лишь одна загвоздка — с посещением уборной.   
Из-за угла вырулил Снайп в сопровождении все той же стайки рядовых, число которых пополнил еще и небезызвестный капитан с куриным прозвищем, одевшийся в цветастый сарафан. Униформу на это время пока разрешили не носить.   
Заметив Аса и сестрицу, сержант рассмеялся, смотря на командующего. Тот, все равно будучи выше Снайпа на голову, не обладал такими шикарными формами. По личному мнению Рэйвисс это можно было описать, как "они не вываливались из этого декольте". Аристократическую бледность, как ласково обозвала ее Рэйвисс, так и вовсе принял за желание блевануть где-нибудь за углом. Ну, отчасти это правда.   
— Сфоткайся, крошка! — сверкнул белозубой улыбкой Снайп.   
Ас и Рэйвисс мгновенно скривились, заметив, как от резкого движения медленно сползла одна из лямкой отнюдь не закрытого топика сержанта. Хватило им этим утром ужасов. Тот этого не заметил и продолжил смеяться.  
— Стану мужиком — вздрочну!  
— Я тебе сейчас так вздрочну, животное! — низко зарычал Ас, уже готовясь расцарапать оппонентке лицо.   
Меч оказался слишком тяжелый — вот и приходилось выкручиваться.

  
Сама же Циклонис не особо расстроилась сменой пола. Она почти не изменилась внешне, мальчишка из нее вышел такой же бледный и тощий, а брюзгливый характер никуда не делся. Хотя, конечно, слушать ее стало приятней: когда тобой командует мальчишка, а не девчонка, все равно лучше. Так казалось Рэйвисс. Да и с военными стратегиями мастер стала разбираться лучше — неужели смена пола и на ход мыслей повлияла?.. Стоя около своей машинки по сборку кристаллов, она меланхолично передвигала рычажки, изредка поглядывая в сторону — на командующего. Для юного организма, каким она была в это мгновение, командующий (или командующая?) представлял предмет весьма аппетитный.   
Потому, заметив тонкую струйку крови из носа хозяйки, Ас скривился еще больше покривил лицо, но промолчал — сам когда-то был мальчишкой. Впрочем, о том, что он является предметом обожания своего юного хозяина, Ас волновался мало — волновала его боль в животе. Даже чуть ниже.   
Рэйвисс, все так же не отходившая от командующего, многозначительно переглянулась с Циклонис — они то, слава небесам, хоть на этот период избавились от подобных проблем.   
Их гляделки заметил и командующий, раздраженно буркнув себе под нос что-то, он выпрямился и вновь поморщился:  
— Да что б его...  
— Ей богу, милочка, у тебя тот-самый синдром, - всплеснула руками Рэйвисс. Циклонис сдавленно хихикнула и отвернулась, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Ее дрожание Ас, впрочем, не заметил, его внимание занимала лейтенант и ее синдром.   
— Какой синдром? Это лечится? — осторожно поинтересовался он, пропустив "милочку" мимо ушей. Рэйвисс серьезно покачала головой, хотя сама была готова расхохотаться. — А братец твой тогда чего не мучается?  
— Ну... у спортсменок так бывает. Нарушение режима из-за нагрузок... Ты что, не видишь? — лейтенант вскинула бровь. — Он же тренируется столько же, сколько и раньше. Со своими этими штангами. И есть столько же. Правда, растут у него не мускулы, а задница... Но не важно! А ты у нас девочка не такая спортивная, вот и мучаешься, когда природа скажет.   
Когда наконец Ас понял, о чем именно говорит Рэйвисс, он уже не обратил внимание ни на один ее подкол, а лишь судорожно подсчитывал свои расходы на будущие приготовления. Кто знает, сколько это могло продержаться, лучше быть готовым.   
А Циклонис, наконец справившись с желанием засмеяться во весь голос, кашлянула в руку и развернулась, смотря прямиком на Аса и Рэйвисс. Глубоко вздохнув, госпожа начала перечислять все то, что возможно потребуется ей в будущем, если эта проблема затянется. Лица служащих вытягивались все сильнее и сильнее, а когда Циклонис назвала последний необходимый ей предмет, Ас лишь тихо и сдавленно произнес:  
— А это вам еще зачем?  
— Кто знает, — многозначительно сверкнула глазами Циклонис.   
Судя по всему она решила использовать возможности своего тела на всю катушку.  
— И да... Смени эту блядскую юбку, она тебе совершенно не идет.

  
— Ну выходи-и-и...  
— Нет!   
— Да ладно тебе, чувак, не ты один такой. Как видишь, остальные вполне приспособились, так чего ж ты то нет?   
Финн, впрочем, даже став девушкой, так и остался человеком не очень аккуратным и скромным. А так же неряшливым — юбочка Пайпер, выбранная ею из дорогих сердцу вещей, уже была забрызгана какой-то сладкой водицей, а майка на груди смялась. Эрроу, сидевший напротив, раздраженно цокнул языком и прошипел:  
— Ноги со стола убери.  
— Это еще с какой стати?! - взвился Финн, возмущенно смотря на приятеля.   
Тот, впрочем, по поводу смены пола особо не волновался и оделся в мешковатые майку и штаны, не став прибегать к услугам тактика. Хотя Пайпер все же смогла добраться до его волос и теперь творила там невесть что, что совершенно не радовало хозяина рыжей шевелюры.   
Пайпер совсем не изменилась - осталось такой же занудной и субтильной.   
— Да потому что я вижу, какие на тебе сегодня труселя, — процедил Эрроу, шикая, когда специалист по кристаллам дернула его за прядь волос. — Думаешь, мне очень приятно видеть, какого они цвета?.. Прикройся.  
Джанко, сидевший рядом, теребил пуговичку на сарафане и испуганно переводил взгляд с Эрроу на Финна, которые были готовы вцепиться друг в другу в волосы. Пайпер лишь усмехалась, но разнимать этих двух не собиралась. А когда Эрроу дернулся вперед, она резко потянула его в обратную сторону за волосы.   
На глаза лидера навернулись слезы и он обиженно зашмыгал носом. Финн же победно улыбнулся, но оплеуха Джанко, не ставшая ни на йоту слабее, быстро его образумила.  
Лицом в стол — кого не образумит?  
— Сторк, выходи! — рявкнула Пайпер, уставшая ждать.   
Из-за шторки осторожно появилось лицо пилота, который недоверчиво смотрел сначала на Пайпер, а потом на остальных. Только после убеждения, что все устали ждать, а он навлекает на себя гнев, Сторк вышел.   
Мербианка из него оказалась хоть куда. Пайпер, будучи на корабле единственным представителем мужского пола, громко присвистнула, чем вызвала недовольство у Эрроу. Скрестив руки, тот отвел взгляд и вздернул нос.   
Финн не упустил возможность подколоть друга.   
— Что, ревнуешь?  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь, чурбан, — отмахнулся Эрроу и тоскливо вздохнул, все еще сверля взглядом Пайпер.   
А та, казалось бы, и не замечала взгляда капитана вовсе.

  
— У-у-у, поцапались, значит. Опять, значит.  
Рэйвисс, умиляясь, смотрела на брюнетку, сидящую перед ней. Ас же был этим обильным вниманием недоволен и раздраженно искал в карманах пачку сигарет. Никотин должен был отвлечь его от всего, что произошло ранее, но именно в данный момент его не было.  
— Не капай на мозг, — проворчал он, ища что-то в бездонной сумочке, отобранной у Снайпа.   
У того то точно должно было быть что-то успокаивающее. Жвачка там, например.   
— Это так по-женски получилось, если честно, — усмехнулась Рэйвисс, подперев голову руками. Она внимательно наблюдала за командующим, а потом еще раз повторила. — По-женски.  
— Ну понял я, понял! — взвыл Ас, хватаясь за волосы.   
В сумочке ничего полезного не оказалась, а от мятной конфетки тошнило.   
— Не еби мне мозги! Видимо со сменой пола я поменял и способность адекватно мыслить... и Эрроу тоже.   
— Пока он там с одним лезвием скакал, ты мечом еле размахивал, — лейтенант, кажется, получала моральное удовольствие от издевательств над коллегой. — Говорила же — возьми ножик, с ним легче будет. Но нет... Привычка, видите ли.   
— Чертово бабье тело, силенок не хватает... Кто бы подумал!  
— Зато у женщин гибкость больше, — заметила лейтенант, рассматривая маникюр на руках у Аса, сделанный против его воли ею же.   
Она лукаво глянула ему в глаза.   
— Пользуйся этим, дорогуша.   
Ас испепеляющим взглядом посмотрел на Рэйвисс, но промолчал. Она злорадно улыбнулась и вздохнула, прикрывая глаза и отползая в сторону. Наконец, собравшись с мыслями и силами, командующий проворчал:  
— Знаешь, бабой была стервой, а мужиком такой же осталась. И ведешь себя словно педик.   
Рэйвисс обиженно поджала губки.   
— И ничего не как педик! На себя посмотри, чувырла! Ходишь, одевшись в невесть что! С твоим-то телом, с твоим-то лицом!.. Да если бы у меня, у женщины, такое лицо и такая талия была, я бы по подиумам шагала, а не по трупам!   
— Да уж лучше по трупам, чем на таких каблуках... — вздохнул Ас, рассматривая стрелки на колготках.

  
Рэптона, впрочем как и Аса, это событие затронуло больше всего. Некогда будучи харизматичным лидером, он вмиг утратил все свое влияние, став нервной королевой. Впрочем, подчиненные особо не поменялись, ума не прибавилось, а потому волновали ящера вопросы иного плана. Стоя на балкончике и нервно теребя край длинных шипов, которые у самок рапторов были длиннее, что показывало степень их красоты, он нервно вглядывался вдаль.   
Пока не почувствовал, что кто-то нежно гладит его по спине.   
Резко крутанувшись и отпрыгнув в сторону, Рэптон, к своему величайшему удивлению, увидел не просто врага, а злейшего врага...  
Чертовски сексуального врага.   
Старлинг. Конечно о том, что он, раптор, мог понравиться человеческой особи, да и что сама особь ему понравится, Рэптон не предполагал. Покрывшись румянцем, отдававшим зеленым цветом, он начал неспешно отходить назад, пока как Старлинг с такой же скоростью приближалась к нему.  
— Ты что творишь?! — взвился лидер Рапторов.   
Старлинг довольно улыбнулась и откинула прядь волос, свисавших на лоб.  
— Я по поводу того предложения несколько недель назад...  
— Да ты что! Я же пошутил! — нервно завертелся Рэптон, спешно думая над путями побега. — Ну несерьезно! Эй! Не смей подходить! Слышишь?! Не смей!!!

  
В Атмосе царила неразбериха. Пираты, как говорили, вообще залегли на дно, а Однорукого видели за покупкой розового платья с рюшами. На Рексе все было спокойно: вычурные Стражи такими же и остались, а блондинка Харьер все еще пользовалась популярностью, но уже у мужской аудитории.  
На Близзарисе все поменялись местами, и в итоге эскадрой все еще руководили женщины. Правда лидер из Билли Рекса был так себе, как потом говорила Сюзи.   
Богатонские ученые начали разрабатывать косметическую машину.   
Не смотря на это, жизнь неспешно текла вперед. А когда инцидент был исчерпан, все дали друг другу немую клятву не вспоминать об этом, как о самом страшном сне.

... впрочем, были в этом событии и свои плюсы. Дав говорила, что дедушка Рэн, будучи на тот момент бабушкой, научился неплохо готовить печенье.  
Снайп тоже был доволен — редкий кадр Аса в женском обличье теперь висел у него в комнате над кроватью. Сержант был счастлив.


End file.
